1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) for electric cables. More particularly, the present invention relates to a continuity device for electric cables, provided with current taps, particularly suitable for computer systems in general.
2. Prior Art
As is known, in setting up computer operating systems in general, it is always rather difficult to realize a sufficiently rational arrangement for the feeding and interconnecting cables of the various components such as central computing units, monitors, printers, scanners and/or other peripheral working units. Usually, said cables, which are very different as concerns type, length and shape, are either kept loose in the rear zone of the supporting desk, behind the aforesaid apparatuses or, at best, they are gathered in some way, associated with each other by means of strings, twisted with each other, caused to slide as far as possible within more or less easily usable and effective raceways or guides.
However, such arrangements are not rational at all and may cause various accidents and/or malfunctions due to false contacts or plug detachments, with the ensuing possibility of blocks of the operating computer systems.
Object of the present invention is to remove the above drawbacks.
More particularly, object of the present invention is to provide a continuity device that allows to organize in a safe and rational manner all the electric connections, drastically reducing possible malfunction risks, false contacts and accidental detachment of the plugs, preventing thereby any possible blocks of computer systems.
According to the present invention, these and still other objects, which will be clarified by the following description, are achieved by means of a continuity device for electric cables comprising:
a container having an upper surface and provided with current taps arranged on said upper surface and connected to a current generator; and
a device for the gathering and containment of the excess lengths of electric feeding cables, positioned and fastened on said upper surface;
said electric feeding cables being provided at the free end with plugs that can be inserted in said current taps.
The continuity device may have any form and size, provided it can contain the intermediate coils or spirals of the excess lengths of electric cables.
Preferably, the continuity device is an envelope comprising a fixing base and a dome. The dome is provided with a slit-like cut that extends from said opening, transversally relatively to the dome and vertically throughout the extension of the envelope wall.
The advantages achieved by the continuity device for electric cables of the present invention are numerous and evident. The feeding taps of the continuity device are all arranged on the upper surface of the container and therefore the access to, and use of, the same is easy.
The continuity device for electric cable is located above the upper surface of the container and therefore above the taps for the uninterruptible power supply (UPS) device.
The excess lengths of the feeding cables that connect the UPS unit to the central computer units, the monitors, the printers and/or the peripheral units, is gathered in the inside of the continuity device, where they are protected, they do not encumber, and cause all the connections to be more rational.
The length of the exposed cable is the one strictly necessary for the rational connection of the plugs to the related taps.